


Only to Be Expected

by kmfillz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/F, Fucked Unconscious, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Unconscious Sex, Xenophilia, abdominal bulge, all the way through, extreme penetration, ovipositors, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/pseuds/kmfillz
Summary: She should have noticed the dark shape circling overhead, should have guessed why the drakes were so excited.





	Only to Be Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



A powerful blow from behind sent Morrigan sprawling on the grassy hillside. The heel of her palms hit the dry earth hard enough to sting, sending up a small cloud of dust for her to choke on. She coughed helplessly for a few seconds. Eyes still watering, she pushed herself back to her feet, allowing herself no further delay. Or tried to. Leggings the drakes had pulled down around her ankles hindered her movement, sending her tumbling forward once more onto hands and knees.

The thunderous sound of great wings pumping the air drowned out the sound of drakes hissing, but glimpses of large black shapes moving in her peripheral vision told her that she was still surrounded. They had given way only out of respect for the creature above her now. Morrigan drew in a deep breath, but before she could attempt to stand a second time, the earth shook under her, announcing the dragon's arrival.

Morrigan froze, heart pounding. She should not freeze, she knew that, her mother had told her that, but every instinct told her that if she so much as twitched a muscle, those mighty jaws behind her would snatch her and break her and rend muscle from bone.

Such foolish instincts. Her mother would laugh at her for this. Dragons were not wildcats; they would not be dissuaded from their hunt by playing dead. Proof could be found in the shadow now looming over her, in the warm gust of sulphurous breath ruffling the hairs on the back of her neck, and in the gigantic talon closing around her right ankle.

The dragon's touch broke through her paralysis. Morrigan's training returned to her. The drake pack had caught her off guard, their sudden assault separating her from her staff, but Morrigan was not defenseless. She reached into the Fade, called nature to her command. As she was wrenched by the ankle onto her back, she flung her arms wide and sent winter to engulf her foe.

She hadn't expected the spell to disable the beast, but she'd hoped to at least dismay it. The slightest distraction, the slightest hesitation, and Morrigan would show that this prey had more trouble in her fingers than flesh on her bones.

The dragon didn't even notice. Pain screamed through Morrigan's twisted hip, jarring her focus at the critical moment. A slight glimmer of ice was briefly visible on the dragon's brow, but the dragon didn't so much as blink. Morrigan blinked, and the glimmer spread, blurring her vision. Was she crying? Massive jaws opened to reveal enormous teeth and the only thing Morrigan could think as it descended was, _I will not cry._

The jaws snapped shut too soon to chop Morrigan in two. A gust of dragon breath heated her inner thighs, but the teeth hadn't touched her. She didn't understand why until she felt claws wrap around her knees and yank them apart with one rough tug, unhindered by the trousers that had so recently hobbled her. The dragon paused for a moment to dislodge a scrap of leather from its teeth with its tongue, the way a human might remove a speck of spinach.

Morrigan pulled frantically at the Fade, twisting at the dragon's mind. Her magic slid off like so much loose snow. Large reptilian eyes narrowed at her. She could almost hear its mockery: _You'll have to try harder than that, girl._

She did. She called lightning crackling from the air. She moved space itself with her mind. She scrabbled at the boundaries of the dragon's life force.

The dragon licked her cunt. She felt the lips part for that colossal tongue. It slathered her holes generously with saliva. The slick fluid prickled at her sensitive skin, making her squirm uselessly. She shuddered with horror, and with the sickening realization that this was making her aroused. She felt the very tip prod her opening.

That was all the warning she got. The tongue drove deep into her, and pulled out, leaving her aching and wet. Then it drove in again, deeper. Each stroke forced it further into her, further than should have been possible. It pounded and pried, forcing itself far enough to drive the air from her lungs. She gasped for breath, and found her throat blocked by the thick, slimy tip, emerging from within her.

Her hands flew to her throat in a vain attempt to somehow dislodge the invader. Her fingers could feel the unfamiliar shape pulsing through the smooth skin of her neck, but they could not force it back. Her vision dissolved into a shimmering purple field as her heaving lungs failed to draw any air past the gargantuan tongue inside her. Her fingers loosened of their own accord, and every muscle in her body relaxed as Morrigan lost consciousness.

The dragon waved her long, serpentine tongue curiously, noting how the limp body impaled/suspended on it swayed bonelessly. Her daughter would have to do better than that.

She deposited the body gently on the ground, face-up. Morrigan's legs splayed outward from the tattered remains of her skirt. One arm had fallen across her breasts; Flemeth twisted her tongue around the wrist and lifted it away. The folds of red fabric Morrigan wore artfully framed the girl's naked tits, that silly bra of hers long since having been torn away. Flemeth's tongue left a thin trail of saliva behind as it slithered over her nipples. They stiffened at the touch. Despite the vigorous fuck, her daughter would soon regain consciousness. It was time to do what she had come here to do.

Fluid leaking from the tip of her massive stinger coated the soft folds as she positioned herself carefully to ease inside. The unconscious woman's genitals began to redden and swell with arousal even as they were stretched thin around the stiff trunk of flesh piercing them. One exquisitely slow slide forward and Flemeth was buried to the hilt, deeper than would have been possible before her tongue had rearranged the insides of her daughter's abdomen.

A moan floated free from Morrigan's slack mouth, and the girl's entire body spasmed around her. Excitement buzzed in Flemeth's stomach. An involuntary twitch of her hips angled her stinger upward, creating a bulge that visibly distended her daughter's smooth stomach. The sight amused her, so she did it again. Another sound tore out of Morrigan's throat, piteous and erotic, not quite a moan, not quite a sob. Reality was never so simply categorized. Flemeth could have purred.

She tensed her draconian muscles and _pushed_. Her stinger pulsed as egg after egg slid out of it and into the warm cavity awaiting them. The first dozen or so went in easily, filling Morrigan's belly nicely, but Flemeth wasn't done yet. She _pushed_ again, stuffing more eggs into Morrigan, careless of the girl's capacity.

That pale, slender midriff began to grow bloated. Flemeth hooked a merciful talon through the top of Morrigan's tattered skirt and sliced through the fabric so that Morrigan's stomach could more easily expand. She _pushed_ and _pushed_ until eggs were packed so tight inside Morrigan that the curves of individual eggs were plainly visible through the thin skin of her belly. Morrigan was full near to bursting, and if Flemeth had been feeling generous, she would have stopped there.

If her daughter hadn't wanted to carry this clutch, she could have fought harder. It was no accident she'd wandered into this pack of lusty drakes. Flemeth cackled to herself and it came out a hoarse, draconian cough. Her clever daughter had followed the signs Flemeth had made for her, but had not been clever enough to figure out where the trail led. Morrigan hadn't even noticed the bait Flemeth had slipped between her soft, virgin lips last night while she slept.

Too bad. This game of theirs had rules, even when Morrigan was too thick to figure them out herself. Flemeth _pushed_ again. No daughter of hers was too fragile to be raped by dragons. Morrigan's belly swayed and jiggled as the final spurt of eggs were forced in with the rest. A wave of contentment washed over Flemeth, warming her from her nares to the tip of her claws. Her work here was done.

Slowly, she withdrew, inch by tender inch. The slick walls of Morrigan's cunt pressed tight against her over-sensitive flesh, squeezing in rhythms of unceasing pleasure. She shivered at the sensation. Even stretched and brutalized as Morrigan's cunt had been, it couldn't help but respond enthusiastically to the powerful aphrodisiac the dragon was leaving behind. The tip of Flemeth's emptied stinger leaked a trail of potent musk, thin but intoxicating fluid dripping out through Morrigan's still exquisitely narrow passage to pool in the grass between her legs. The scent would alert Flemeth's would-be mates to the precious hoard she'd buried inside her daughter's cunt.

Morrigan's eyelids fluttered. She was about to wake up. Much good it would do her, with five drakes converging on her from every side. Flemeth smiled with serpentine satisfaction, flexed her wings, and took to the air. As she rose higher above the swamp, the summer sun felt good on her sinews. She didn't look back toward the small clearing where her daughter was coming to, soon to realize the peril she was in. _Ah, to be young again..._

**Author's Note:**

> _No, no. Far better the lie. Far better the comfort of blankets and shadows and a mother's love._


End file.
